


[Podfic] Vaster than empires

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Bedlam Stacks - Natasha Pulley
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Light Bondage, M/M, Plant bondage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: karanguni's story, read aloud. (25 minutes)Writer's summary:Merrick has learned patience, over the years. Patience in spades.(In which there is bondage of types animal, mineral, and vegetable.)
Relationships: Raphael/Merrick Tremayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Vaster than empires

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vaster than empires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006445) by [karanguni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/pseuds/karanguni). 



  
cover art by: wingedwords

Length: 0:24:49  
Links: [MP3](https://bit.ly/2zTULOb) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/2LK3BAJ)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to wingedwords for the cover, and to the author for giving permission to podfic this story. 
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
